Death, Power, and Silence
by Ed Sheeran's Fangirl
Summary: In the beginning, there were three siblings they lived in their home they called The Void. One was named Death he swept down on you when you least expected it, The second one was Power she intimidated you, and had a fearsome temper, The last sibling was Silence he overwhelmed you and made you feel insignificant. Warning: this story is going to be dark and the rating may go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians R&R

* * *

><p>In the beginning, there were three siblings they lived in their home they called The Void. One was named Death he swept down on you when you least expected it, The second one was Power she intimidated you, and had a fearsome temper, The last sibling was Silence he overwhelmed you and made you feel insignificant. Together the were unstoppable, They were family, lovers, and confidants to only each other<p>

Until they made one mistake that ended there existence the siblings got lonely so they joined their powers to make a child. But they accidentally used too much power so they created twins while they named the girl Chaos they named the boy Order to balance the twins out.

Power and Silence constantly doted on Chaos and Order. While Death kept them at a distance since he was naturally suspicious but was oblivious to the plans that the twins were making.

The day of the twin's eighteenth birthday was when they were the strongest so they attacked. They murdered Silence when he was resting his turquoise eyes now forever shut, he was destroyed by his own weapon. They killed Power when she was teaching them how to let their powers flow through their bodies otherwise known as dancing her eyes, her beautiful electric blue eyes now fated to staring blankly at the sky for eternity.

By merging their powers which were already strong they strengthened Silence's blade and stabbed Power forever tainting it.

Death was the trickiest to capture after he had seen his sibling's corpses he fled into the night spending everyday constantly looking over his shoulder. After chasing after Death for over five millennium the twins agreed that he would eventually show up they had more important matters to deal with.

Unknown to Chaos, Order was regretting going along with Cha- no , not Chaos the demon that stole his twin sister's face plans. Death's demise was coming and he knew it so he gathered up his depleted powers to bring back his siblings but all he could create was sparks since he realised they were truly gone he couldn't feel them anymore.

A triumphant Chaos and a guilty Order found Death dying and they healed him. Chaos cruelly tortured him by constantly giving Death hope that his siblings survived and then simply crushing it after leaving it to fester. While Order knew it was wrong he was to cowardly to even attempt to stop Chaos she was too powerful for him since she had stolen their parent's powers. With Death Chaos had no mercy, she was an avenging demon that had long since lost it's humanity.

Order let go of his fear and tried to help Death escape but failed and Death was slaughtered slowly and painfully and Chaos forced Order to burn Death's broken and bruised body while watching his dark navy blue eyes widen in pain and hearing him scream while Chaos cackled gleefully.

When Death was no more Chaos looked at Order with fury burning in her dark blue eyes almost the opposite of her brother's light blue hues " Brother, dear did you actually think you would succeed, _you _a pathetic little traitorous rat," She said in a mockingly sweet tone.

" This is wrong sister we can bring them back they might forgive us please help me,"

Order pleaded with Demon-Chaos.

" Goodbye, my dear brother," Chaos said with a smile that would've make Barbie jealous.

Chaos took out Silence's old sword now her sword and cut off Order's head tainting the sword further and dubbed it _Riptide _continuing the beginning of it's long and tragic past.

Order's last thoughts were ' I'm sorry please forgive me.' 'I tried my best please understand'

Chaos continued to rule The Void, she created the Sun, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto, Mars, Earth, Stars and other Cosmos. When Chaos murdered her brother she absorbed his powers, the catch was that she was slowly going insane from the power since her soul was going in shock from the sudden power increase.

Chaos didn't want her line to end with her so she created her children the Primordial and let herself slip into a deep sleep to hopefully stabilize herself since she started feel like half of her soul was missing. They eloped with one another and eventually there were Aether, Hemera, Anake, Phanes, Chronos, Pontus**,** Erebus**,** Tartarus, Eros**,** Thalassa**,** Gaia**,** Uranus.

In the first generation of twelve Titans, the men were Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, and Iapetus and the females—the Titanesses or Titanides—were Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis. The second generation of Titans consisted of Hyperion's children Helios, Selene and Eos; Coeus's daughters Leto and Asteria; Iapetus's children, Atlas, Prometheus, and Epimetheus, and Menoetius; Oceanus' daughter Metis; and Crius' sons Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses.

After Gaia married Uranus and had Cronus and the other titans they started to have several arguments and the only children they had were monstrous. But Gaia truly loved her the Cyclopes, the Hecatoncheire, Erinyes, and the Gigantes. So Gaia manipulated Cronus into thinking _he_ wanted to kill Uranus so he waited until Gaia went to lay with Uranus he slowly crept in took out the scythe that Gaia had gifted him with the night before, Cronus raised the Scythe and stabbed Uranus in the leg working his way up so Uranus would be nothing but tiny, little pieces.

Uranus despite the pain smiled at his wayward son and rasped " One day your children will do unto to what you've done to me." And his soul quietly departed from his Earth-bound body into his domain to be trapped forever never knowing that his words would shatter his son, drive him to do horrendous things.

Later, Cronus married his titan sister Rhea but because of Uranus's last words he swallowed what he thought were all six of his children who's race were called the Olympians. However Cronus was ignorant to the fact that Rhea and Gaia who wept for what her son had become had come up with a plan to feed Cronus a rock swaddled in cloth to trick him. While Rhea hid Zeus so she could train so he could overthrow his father and free his siblings: Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, and Hera.

Soon, Zeus feed his father a mix of mustard and wine to make his father regurgitate his siblings soon Zeus and his siblings _clashed with the Titans_ after a long and tiring battle the Gods immerged victorious and they threw the titans in Tartarus. But Prometheus made mortals from clay for that Zeus sent him to be tortured by having to push a rock up a hill while birds clawed and pecked his back and the process always started over again.

Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus split the earth into three parts. Poseidon got the sea, Hades got the underworld, and Zeus got the sky. Due to a unanimous vote Zeus was to be King Of The Gods. After the gods married and eloped with their loves, they soon discovered that if they mated with mortals they could have a Demigod half mortal, half god that inherited their abilities.

* * *

><p>Now the prologue is complete now, we can proceed to the story are you ready?<p> 


End file.
